1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to techniques and systems for creating and presenting content to a user. More specifically, the present invention relates to techniques and systems for creating and presenting content based on contextual information.
2. Related Art
Advancements in computing technology continue to improve communication between people and provide versatile ways to deliver information. These advancements have allowed communities around the world to interact and share information with each other. In particular, mobile devices are becoming an integral part of human life, as people often carry a mobile device throughout their day. These mobile devices can include a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), an MP3 player, a handheld game console, and a laptop computer. Newer generations of these mobile devices are developed with more computation power and a growing number of communication features.
In effect, many of these mobile devices can perpetuate a fast-paced lifestyle for their users, as they may help users schedule the time around their responsibilities. However, these technological advances do not effectively help their users cope with this increase in pace. Typical working professionals may have a number of communication channels that they monitor, and they often need to remind themselves to monitor these channels. Also, these users typically have a list of errands they need to complete, and this list may grow throughout a work week because they do not remember to complete these errands until the weekend. Furthermore, these users often need to continue advancing their skills, but their work and social schedules do not allow much free time for extended study.
Unfortunately, mobile devices are not effective in helping working professionals accommodate their responsibilities around their busy schedule, because these mobile devices are not capable of learning and understanding the behavior of their users. Furthermore, these mobile devices cannot determine when and how best to provide their users with information or suitable entertainment content, because they do not take into account the activities that their users are involved in.